A new struggle
by Kurashi-Sakura
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo bump into Syaoran 5 years down the road. now 15 Sakura has more trouble revolving around the Clow Cards, and a secret that she dare not reveal to anyone. is Sayoran is trying to help...or is there more to it... chatpter 2 now up :)
1. Chapter 1

Sakura ran through the halls of the High School. It was the middle of second samester in her freshman year, and she was late for class, "not again..." She thought to herself "If this keeps up..." She began to pick up her pace, then came to a stop in front of the classroom door, she opened it and took her seat. "Class hasn't started yet Sakura, your lucky," Tomoyo said with a smile. Sakura looked at her best friend seated beside her " Where's Mrs. Keimo?"  
Sakura asked looking around, " we don't know, it's been ten minutes since class started..." Tomoyo trailed off, " What if... Do you think...?" Sakura went into panic mod and shot up out of her seat. " I don't know Sakura, but we mustn't - " Sakura didn't wait for her to finish, she bolted out of the classroom, " Sakura!" Tomoyo called and chased after her. The class crowded around the door and watched as the two girls ran down the hallway.  
Sakura ran down the hall, slid down the railings of the stairs and bolted down the second hallway, Sakura was almost out of Tomoyo's sight. " Sakura Stop! Slow down!" Tomoyo yelled, Sakura kept going but slowed to look in the library, then went to run through the main doors when she hit the floor. Sakura shook her head and half picked herself up of the floor, when she seen a blurred hand held out to her, " I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Are you ok?" a young gentleman asked. With her sight blurred from the sudden shock of the fall and dizziness, she couldn't see the boy, but she recognized the voice, she took the hand and he helped her up. " Yes, I'm fine " she said bringing a hand up to her face. The boy looked at Sakura in shock "Sakura...?" he asked, Sakura rubbed her eyes "what?" she responded not hearing him, "Sakura... is that you?" he asked again, "huh...? Syaoran...?" Sakura looked at the boy and made out a slight figure and face, it was... "Syaoran!" Sakura said happily and hugged him, Syaoran put his arms around Sakura and sighed, "Sakura..." he whispered.  
Tomoyo had slowed to a walk halfway down the hallway. She smiled at the two hugging "hello Syaoran, nice to see your back in the neighborhood," Tomoyo greeted. Syaoran broke the hug with Sakura, "it's nice to be back and see the two of you again", "It's been a few years" Tomoyo said and looked at Sakura," where's Meirin? Is she here too?" Sakura asked Syaoran. Syaoran looked at Sakura "no, she stayed home, she insisted I come back to visit" Syaoran answered and looked at Tomoyo. Tomoyo's mood changed from happy to serious as she asked, "Are you two...?" Sakura turned and looked shockingly at her best friend, then looked at Syaoran, "no" Syaoran answered "we are not wed" he looked at Sakura and smiled, Sakura melted in relief and in his smile. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Mrs.Keimo!" Sakura gasped and ran through the main doors of the school, Syaoran followed after a few seconds, both where followed by Tomoyo. Sakura stopped when she got outside, Syaoran ran up beside her "somethings wrong Sakura..." Syaoran told her, Sakura knew that he could sense something very bad around the school. "I know..." Sakura answerd "over there!",Sakura pointed to her left and ran to the person laying on the ground, "Mrs.Keimo..." Sakura said softly "Syaoran, we have to do something to-" "Sakura... you have the clow cards right?" Syaoran looked Sakura in the eyes "yah...", Li Stood and backed up, he stopped Tomoyo from getting to close. Sakura reached for her star key "Release" she called, the key changed to a staff/wand, she held it out infront of her -still neatly sitting by her teacher on the ground- she focused on what she was doing. The wand began to stroke side to side in front of her, then she took it in both hands and placed it on her lap, her eyes were closed. she saw a flash of red, the a figure in the darkness, she opened her eyes and tosed up two cards, "Loop and Illusion, release and dispel!" The cards worked their magic, the Illusion card had made everthing outside a big woodland area, Syaoran took off toward the figure "Syaoran!" Tomoyo called and took two steps forward, "Tomoyo don't, stay here" Sakura told her friend. Sakura held up another card "Windy!" her voice was nothing but serious. The windy card took hold of Syaoran and brought him back beside Sakura then went back to wrap the figure. "Syaoran," Sakura started and stood up "stay here with Tomoyo and Mrs.Keimo,"   
Sakura looked at her best friend, then at her teacher still on the ground, she then shifted her gaze to Syaoran and looked him in the eyes, "Sakura I..." "Iknow Syaoran, I know, but please" Sakuras voice slightly changed to a bagging tone. "Ok Sakura, but be careful..." Syaoran look at her like he had just lost his best friend, Sakura smiled "I'll be fine" she hugged him then threw another card over her head "Fly, Release and Dispel!" two wings sprouted out of her back, and away she went. 


End file.
